This invention relates generally to vehicular shock absorbers and, more particularly, to a new and improved piston construction for direct acting telescopic shock absorbers or struts. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a novel hydraulic valve assembly which allows greater tunability of the shock absorber, especially in the mode of low hydraulic fluid flow, than is presently available in standard shock absorbers known in the art, to achieve a desired ride characteristic for the associated vehicle.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shock absorber construction.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved shock absorber construction which embodies the novel tunable hydraulic valve assembly of the present invention therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved shock absorber which allows greater tunability, especially in a mode of low hydraulic fluid flow, for achieving the desired ride characteristic.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.